Comfortable
by x l p e r f e c t l x
Summary: What if Chandler didn't pee on Monica's foot and did something else? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**It's a new story! hehe. Takes place in season 4, Ross and Rachel are together. I don't own anyone. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It hurts!" Monica screamed. "Come on Joey!" 

"I'm trying!" Joey screamed back.

"Well try faster!" Monica screamed jumping up and down.

"I can't do it under pressure!" Joey cried. "You do it man!"

Chandler looked at Joey freaked out. "ME? I thought we both agreed you would do it!"

"Please Chandler it really really really hurts!"

Chandler looked at Monica who was in an incredible amount of pain. "Fine."He swallowed hard and looked down at Monica's foot.

"I'm gonna go for a walk.." Joey said jumping out of the hole. "Good luck." He said a little freaked out.

Monica looked at Chandler. "So.. are you gonna pee on my damn foot or what!"

Chandler started sweating. "It's really hot in here..."

"Chandler it really hurts! Chopping my foot off would probably feel a lot better then this! HURRY!"

"SHUT UP!"

"COME OOONNN!" Monica whined.

Chandler closed his eyes took a deep breathe he was about to take off his shorts but he stopped and opened one eye. He could see Monica wasn't kidding about the pain. "Knock knock."

"PEE ON MY DAMN FOOT!"

"Say who's there."

"Pee on my foot damnit!"

"I can't."

"Please Chandler!"

"I can't I went to the bathroom before we left."

Monica gave out a loud groan. "I HATE YOU!" Monica screamed and kicked him with her foot that was stung making it hurt even more. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

Chandler stood watching Monica not sure what to do. "Umm... so... umm.. why can't we.. make... sandwiches with jellyfish?"

Monica glared at Chandler. "Make the pain go away!" Monica grabbed Chandler's arm for support and rubbed her foot which made it hurt more. She squeezed Chandler's arm really hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed taking her hand off of his shoulder and backing away. He rubbed his arm.

"Chandler come on! You're a man! Make the pain go away!"

"What do I do!"

"I don't know!" She said hopping on her non hurt foot.

Chandler stood watching Monica jump wondering what to do. An idea popped into his head that probably wouldn't work and would probably cause more physical pain to him but it was worth a shot. He put his arm around Monica's waist to stop her from hopping around.

"Are you gonna pee on me?"

Chandler smiled and kissed her passionately. He could picture Monica screaming and kicking and hitting him when they pulled apart. But it was a good kiss. He slowly pulled away and was a little scared of what was going to happen.

Monica still had her eyes closed and was leaning against the sandy wall. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at him.

"So does your foot still hurt?" He closed his eyes really tight and pictured her slapping him around hoping that she would scream before she started to hit him so he had a head start at getting out of the hole.

"What?"

"Your foot... the thing you've been.."

"Right.." Monica smiled. "I think what you did worked... but I umm.. can kinda.. feel the pain coming back."

"What? You want me to kiss you again?" Chandler looked at her shocked and backed away.

"Well it worked."

"You're not mad?"

"Chandler do you want to kiss me or not?"

Chandler gave Monica a weird look and thought in his head for a little while. She was a good kisser.. the kiss was good. He was too worried about Monica hurting him then the kiss... but he remembered it was a good kiss... "Turn down kissing a really hot girl or wait until her jellyfish sting comes back and wait for her to kill me..." Chandler quickly ran over to Monica and began kissing her.

* * *

Joey paced around the kitchen in the beach house. Where were they? It had been about 2 hours since he left. Maybe Chandler is still trying to pee on her... maybe he can't do it and she killed him because it hurt so much. Maybe water filled his hole and Monica and Chandler are still in the hole and another jellyfish stung Monica... or maybe.. 

"Hey Joey." Rachel smiled causing him to jump.

"Hey..." He scratched the back of his head.

"What's wrong?" Ross asked wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist.

"N.. nothing.. I umm I'm gonna go for a walk." He nodded and left the house.

"That was weird."

"Yea.. I wonder what's up with him.." Ross kissed Rachel's head.

* * *

Monica stopped kissing Chandler and slightly pushed him so he would move his head up a bit so she could breathe. She smiled and played with his hair. "Why can't I stop kissing you?" 

"I don't know.. but I can't stop kissing you either." He smiled back and went down to kiss her but she pushed him up. "What?"

"What time is it?" She said looking up at the sky. The sun was setting.. Why was the sun setting? It shouldn't be setting why was it setting? She wasn't making out with Chandler that long.

Chandler looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "6:51!"

"We've been making out for 3 hours! Oh my god!" Monica screamed jumping up.

"It's ok.."

"What do we do? What if they ask us where we've been? We can't tell them that we were on the beach making out! That's weird! They'll freak out!"

"Like you're doing now?"

"Oh my god Chandler what do we do!"

Chandler smiled and put his hands on her arms. "Calm down Mon..."

"Why am I calming down! Why aren't you freaking out!"

"Because.. there's nothing to freak out about. Ok."

"Why? Why isn't there anything to freak out about!"

Chandler laughed. "We'll keep it a secret.. they don't need to know right away right."

Monica nodded. "Right... what do we tell them?"

Chandler thought. "I need a kiss to get my mind working."

Monica slapped Chandler's bare chest really hard.

Chandler's eyes widened. "OW!" He rubbed his chest and looked around and saw some kids making sand castles. "We tell them that we were having a sand castle competition." He smiled.

"You're a genius!" She smiled."Ok so we had a sand castle competition and I won!Come on lets go!" She grabbed his hand and they walked towards the beach house. When they reached the house Monica stopped and looked inside. Ross and Rachel were cuddled up in a chair, and Joey and Phoebe were playing in the sand. "What.."

The door opened and Joey's head popped out. "You guys where the hell have you been!" He yelled quietly closing the door.

"Building sand castles." Chandler said quickly.

"What! You didn't tell me? "

"It was a competition between me and Chandler sorry Joey."

"Did you pee on her foot?"

Monica and Chandler's eyes slightly widened. "Yes."

"No." They both screamed at the same time.

Joey gave them a confused look.

Monica laughed. "He did pee on my foot.. but umm.. he missed.."

"Oh.. is your foot ok?"

"Yea.. the sand castles really helped." She smiled at Chandler.

"Oh ok well we better get in there we've been waiting for you guys so we can get dinner."

* * *

**So how was that? I'm not so sure about this fic.. I've had this idea for so long but there have been stories from this episode so I didn't want to do it.. maybe it can just be this one chapter or more.. I don't know. Let me know what you think. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chandler quietly closed the door behind him and walked over to his bed dropping 2 champagne glasses and a beer bottle onto the bed.

"What was all that noise outside?" Monica asked sitting up in his bed.

Chandler looked up at her revealing a cut on his forehead. "I fell.."

"Oh my god." Monica got closer to the cut and examined it. "How?"

"I smacked my forehead against the cupboard door really hard."

"Why?"

"I forgot to close it after I got the champagne glasses. And we have no more champagne. And then I fell on something."

"Oh my god." Monica touched his cut making him wince.

"Ow. Don't touch it."

"I'm gonna go get you a band aid." Monica said getting up, but he pulled her arm making her fall back onto the bed.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm sorry we ran out of champagne. All we have is beer."

"It's ok." She smiled and kissed him. "I'll be back."

"Monica it's ok."

"Well I'm not ok looking at that disgusting cut." She kissed him again and left the room. A couple minutes later she came back with a band aid and some ointment. "Your bathroom is so disgusting." She sat on the bed and took off the band aid wrapper. She put some ointment on her finger and put it on Chandler's cut.

"OW!" He whined.

"Shut up you big baby."

"Hey! It hurts! You would act the same way if I put that stuff on your forehead."

Monica rolled her eyes and placed the band aid onto his forehead. "All done." She smiled and gathered up the wrapper and ointment to put in the bathroom. "Better?"

"Much." He smiled kissing her.

"Ok well I'm gonna go throw this away." Knowing that she wouldn't have sex with him until it was all done he agreed to let her go. He poured the beer into the 2 glasses and set the bottle onto the nightstand. "I'm back." She smiled and jumped onto the bed almost making the beer spill all over him. "Sorry."

"One for you." He smiled handing her a glass. "To one month of... sex." He said raising his glass clinking it against Monica's and taking a sip. "I'm really sorry it's not champagne."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled getting closer to him.

"I really wanted tonight to be special... I bought a bottle of champagne yesterday and stuck it in the fridge.."

"Chandler it's ok. Beer is good enough."

"No it's not. It's not romantic."

"It's the same."

"No it's not. Champagne makes you want to have sex."

"Any kind of alcohol makes me want to have sex." She laughed placing her head onto his chest.

"True, but I'm sure you would've liked the champagne a lot more."

"I would've but it doesn't matter because you already got me into your bed." She smiled leaning over him to place her glass onto his nightstand.

"Still.." He said putting his glass on the nightstand.

"Chandler if it really means that much to you I'll go get some champagne across the hall.. I'm sure we have some."

"No, I don't want you to leave again." He smiled kissing the top of her head. "Thanks for making my cut feel better."

"You're welcome." Monica smiled and kissed his lips. "I can't believe we've been having sex for a month."

"I know. I've never had so much sex." He laughed. "And it's never been this much fun."

"I know." She giggled.

"We get to have amazing sex with no commitment."

"Yea." Monica nodded. She put an arm around his stomach and rested her head on his chest. "It's fun."

"Yea and we don't have to worry about what the other's will say."

"But we do have to worry about them finding out."

"Yea.."

Monica played with Chandler's shirt. She wanted to ask whether or not they were going to be more then just friends having sex but she didn't because she didn't want Chandler to freak out. He didn't want a commitment, and she didn't want it to be really weird between them. Besides, she liked how things were going.

"I like how things are between us right now.."

"Me too." She smiled.

"It sucks though cause every time we're in the same room I just want to kiss you.. but I can't because someone's always around. But then.. I like just sitting here with you."

"I like it too." She said slowly closing her eyes.

* * *

"I don't think I could ever fit my fist into my mouth.." Rachel shook her head as she stared at the TV. 

"I know." Ross said putting some popcorn into his mouth. "It's disgusting."

"You would know." Rachel sighed still looking at the TV in disgust.

"Rachel don't get him started on the 'we were on a break' thing." Chandler shook his head.

"Yea that is annoying isn't it." Rachel laughed and looked at her hand and shaping it into a fist.

"We were on a break!" Ross said shooting Rachel a look.

Rachel shot him back another look. "Ross let it go." They were pretty mean to each other after their break up.

"You started it." He said leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Did not." She said taking the whole bowl. "You did.."

"You were the one who..."

"Enough children." Chandler shook his head and put an arm around Monica. He turned his head when he heard Phoebe making noises. She had her entire fist in her mouth.

"Phoebe!" Ross screamed. "That's disgusting."

"Shut up Ross your just jealous because I can do it and you can't." Phoebe said sticking her tongue out at him after she took her fist out.

"Wow.. I feel like we're running a day care." Monica smiled at Chandler.

"Does your mouth hurt Pheebs?" Rachel asked putting the bowl of popcorn as far away from Ross as possible.

"A little." She shrugged. "Well I better go home and get my guitar I'm singing at the coffee house tonight." Phoebe stood up. "Wow that really stretched out my jaw.. I should do that more often." She smiled and left.

"Yea I better go too. I have to pick up Ben." Ross stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Bye Monica, bye Chandler." He smiled at Rachel and left.

"He's such a loser." Rachel shook her head and walked to the bathroom.

Monica watched the door for a while to make sure that Rachel wasn't going to come out. She turned her head to Chandler and kissed him. "I've been waiting to do that."

"Me too." He smiled moving his lips closer to hers so he could kiss her again.

"What are you guys doing?" Joey asked as he walked into the apartment.

"Yes Monica your breathe does smell like garlic." Chandler said moving away from her. "Got any tic tacs Joe?"

"Nope, sorry. " He said sitting on the couch and saw Rachel come out of the bathroom. "Oh hey Rach do you have any gum? Monica's breathe smells."

Rachel looked through her purse and threw a stick of gum at Monica. "Here you go."

"Thanks Rachel." Monica smiled and popped the piece of gum into her mouth. "How about now?" She said moving close to Chandler and blew in his face.

"Garlic all gone!" He smiled.

"Did you guys see Phoebe stick her whole fist in her mouth?" Joey asked taking a bottle of juice out of the fridge.

"Yea. She is amazing." Rachel smiled.

"I can't believe I missed it!" Joey screamed storming out of the apartment.

"Well I'm gonna go... take a nap." Chandler stood up and smiled at Monica.

"Have fun taking that nap." Monica smiled back. "Me and Rachel are going shopping."

"You are?" Chandler said a little disappointed. "Why?"

"Because we're girls Chandler, and that's what girls do best." Rachel smiled.

"Right.. but do you need to go right now?"

"Why do you care so much? I thought you were taking a nap." Rachel took a sip of her water.

Chandler shrugged. "I don't care.."

"You can come if you want." She said putting the bottle down onto the coffee table.

"Sounds like a good idea." Monica smiled.

"You can carry our bags!" Rachel said with a big smile. "I'm gonna go change." She got up and ran to her room.

Chandler looked at Monica. "I don't think I want to go.."

"Come on. Rachel will be trying on clothes.. a lot." Monica smiled.

"Right.. but carrying bags? Doesn't sound too appealing." He looked at Monica's smile turn into a pout. "Fine.. I'll carry your bags."

Monica jumped up and hugged him, quickly pecking him on the lips. "Good save by the way." She said sitting back down on the couch.

"What can I say? I'm good." He smiled and plopped down on the couch next to her.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! did you like this? I hope you liked this. please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chandler woke up to the sound of his door. He slightly opened his eyes to see Monica coming towards him. "What are you doing here?" His voice sounding a little rough. "I thought we weren't seeing each other tonight." 

"We're not.. I just couldn't sleep." Monica said sitting beside Chandler.

"You wanna sleep here?" He asked brushing some of her hair to the side.

She nodded and got into the other side of the bed. "Thank you." She smiled pecking him on the lips.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her hair. "So how was work?" He closed his eyes and smelled her hair. It smelt like vanilla.

"Long and tiring. How about you?"

"Same... except I probably didn't work as hard as you."

She smiled and turned over in his arms. "Good night." She whispered and kissed him.

"Night."He smiled kissing her back.

* * *

"I have to go." Monica whispered and pecked Chandler on the cheek.

"No.." He said wrapping his arms around her tighter and kissing the top of her head.

Monica smiled and pulled Chandler's arms open. "I have to.. I overslept anyway." She said as she sat up. She bent over to peck him on the lips and stood up.

"Don't leave!" Chandler took her hand and begged like a child would.

Monica laughed. "I have to."

Chandler popped out his bottom lip. "Pwease Monica. You just got here."

Monica sat down on the bed and kissed him. "I have to... I should've been up 15 minutes ago."

"Who cares."

"I'll see you tonight at my place."

"Weren't we at your place the other night?"

"No we were here because Joey almost caught us."

"Oh yea.."

"Tonight at 10. Be there Bing."

"Fine. You can go. I'm tired of your face anyway." He said kissing her.

"Bye." She smiled and left.

* * *

"Hey you guys." Joey said coming into the coffee house with a big smile. "Is Chandler here?"

"No why?" Monica sipped her cup of coffee.

"Well... I have a really hot date for him tonight."

"What!" Monica said in a high voice. She could feel everyone looking at her. "What.. is her name?"

"Her name is Kathy and she's a hot one."

"If she's so hot why aren't you going out with her?" Rachel smiled.

"Because I'm going out with her best friend. "

"Oh the double date.. so you really haven't seen her yet?" Rachel picked up her cup of tea.

"Yea I have, she's really hot! But her friend is just a lot hotter."

"What makes you think Chandler's gonna even want to go on this date?"

"Trust me. He will. She's perfect for him."

"You don't know that." Monica said giving Joey some attitude.

"Yes I do. He hasn't gotten any in I don't know how long. I'm guessing since Janice. The other day I caught him making sex noises in bed and he was making girl ones too! I thought it was Monica!"

"Yea he really needs to go out." Phoebe nodded. "I caught him making those noises like last week. He's really good at doing you Mon."

Monica laughed nervously. "But you know Chandler. He doesn't like blind dates. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why?" Ross asked wondering why Monica really didn't want Chandler on this date.

"Because.. you know.. its in the interest of Chandler."

"Why don't you want him to go on this date so badly?" Rachel leaned forward and stared at Monica.

"Because he's my friend and... I know how much he hates blind dates and he would do the same for me."

"Monica trust me. I know him and he will LOVE her."

Monica really didn't know what to say. She didn't want them all the get suspicious. "Ok. But I'm not going to deal with his whining."

"Coffee." Chandler smiled at Gunther and walked to the couch sitting next to Phoebe. "Hey you guys.. what's up?"

"I got a date for you!" Joey said excitedly.

Chandler's eyes widened and he looked at Monica who was sitting in the arm chair drinking her coffee. "Ya... You did?"

"UH HUH!" Joey smiled. "She's really hott!"

"Why don't you go out with her then?"

"Here's your coffee." Gunther handed Chandler his hot coffee.

Chandler quickly drank his coffee not aware that it was super hot. "OH MY GOD! That's hot!" He set his cup on the table.

"We're going out with her and her best friend."

"Great. I don't think I ca.."

"Dude you need to get out! Cause those Monica noises that you make are really creepy."

"Chandler I think you should go." Rachel smiled. "I mean you never know. She could be the one."

"The what one?" Chandler said really fast.

"The one... you go out with?"

"I think you should go." Monica spoke up.

"What?"

"Why not? It's not like you're seeing anyone." Monica shrugged.

Chandler though for a while. What the hell was Monica doing he thought. Well if she was going to go a long with it then he had to go along with it. "Right. I haven't been seeing anyone.. I haven't had sex in months." Chandler nodded. "I'll go."

"Good choice!" Joey smiled and shook Chandler's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go home and clean." Monica smiled and grabbed her purse.

"Yea I'll come with you.. I need to change." Chandler dropped some money on the table and walked with Monica. They were silent until they got up to Monica's apartment. "Monica what the hell was that? You think I should go? We have plans tonight."

"I had to say something. They were all getting weird because I tried to say that you shouldn't go and Joey was telling them about the other night when he almost caught us and Phoebe heard us a week ago."

"What do we do? I don't want to go on this date!"

"Ok. I thought about this the whole way up.. Ok. You will go on this date and you will sit through the appetizers and then after the appetizers you for some reason will feel so sick you need to go home."

"That's a good idea.."

"I know!" Monica smiled and kissed him.

"Well I can't wait to get sick tonight.."

"Me too."

* * *

Chandler looked around the restaurant. It was a very nice restaurant. He couldn't wait to get out of there. He was ready to leave and go to Monica's. He looked down at his watch and the over at Joey. "They're late..."

"Emmy!" Joey called standing up and walking over to a gorgeous blonde.

"Hey Joey." She smiled greeting him with a kiss.

"Kathy this is Chandler. Chandler Kathy."

She was beautiful. He had pictured her as some Janice looking person. Someone Joey called hot to get Chandler to go. "Hi.."

"Hi." She smiled.

Chandler pulled out a chair for her and sat down. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. They talked for a bit and the appetizers came...they ate and the night went on. Chandler couldn't get his mind off of Kathy. He didn't think about Monica once. Not once.

"I think Joey and I are going to call it a night. It was nice meeting you Chandler." Emmy smiled standing up "I'll see you at home Kathy." She took Joey's hand and left.

Chandler smiled and looked at Kathy. "So did you have fun tonight?"

She nodded and sipped her wine. "You ready to leave?"

"Yea." He smiled and stood up. "Do you want to go for a walk or something?" Not only was she beautiful... but she was smart and funny. She was perfect.

"I would love to." She smiled and took Chandler's hand.

* * *

**How was this? Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to get this up.. there's just been so much construction and stuff going on at my house and you know back to school shopping and i have to have fun before school starts again.. argh.. so yea.. sorry. I hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chandler woke up to the smell of coffee and a bright beam of light. He moaned and sat up with his eyes still closed.

"Morning."

He cracked his eyes open and for a while everything was blurry until he focused on the woman standing in front of him. Kathy. He didn't remember going to Kathy's after dinner. "Morning." He mumbled.

"Want some coffee?" She asked with a friendly smile.

He groaned and nodded.

"Not a morning person I see." She laughed and handed him a mug.

"Thanks." He said taking a sip and letting the coffee wake him up. He started looking around the apartment and looked at the clock 10:43. "Wow I overslept."

"Well we did get a little drunk last night."

"We did? I only remember having 2 glasses of wine at dinner."

"Well after we walked around Central Park, we went over to your place and Joey and Emmy were there so we decided to get a drink and wait until they were finished with what they were doing at your place and then I guess we had a little too many drinks and we ended up coming over here. " She smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

Chandler squinted his eyes trying to remember the night."I'm sorry I can't... MONICA!" He screamed jumping up, spilling some coffee on the wood floor.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm so sorry." He said looking at the coffee on the floor.

Kathy got up and grabbed a towel. "Monica?"

"Yea. I.. I forgot my friend.. girlfriend.. my friend.." Chandler tried to sort it out in his head.

"You have a girlfriend?" She stopped and looked up at him.

"Kind of..." Chandler sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"If you have a girlfriend why would Joey set us up on a date?"

"Because he doesn't know about her. I had a lot of fun.. well the part I can remember anyway.. was fun. But I have a girlfriend... I think. And I really like her.."

"What do you mean? You think?"

"Well we're friends who have sex.. I guess she's not my girlfriend because we never really talked about it. But.. well nobody knows about us really. We try to sneak around our friends and I was supposed to meet up with her last night. And I guess I was having a little too much fun. I'm sorry."

Kathy looked a little disappointed. "It's ok. I understand. You're a great guy Chandler. Call me when it doesn't work out." She laughed.

"I'm gonna go."

"Ok.. I'll see you around." She gave him a hug.

"We didn't.. do anything bad did we?"

She let out a loud laugh. "Bad?"

"You know.. sex?"

"No, I had to get the cab driver to carry you up here because you passed out on the drive over here."

"I'm sure I'm going to remember what happened last night.. It'll be a couple hours but I'll remember." He smiled. "Bye Kathy."

"Bye." She waved.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Phoebe let out a huge sneeze. "I hate being sick!" She said wiping her nose with a tissue.

"We all do." Rachel said patting Phoebe's knee.

Monica sipped her cup of coffee. "Sweetie if you're sick why aren't you in bed?"

"Because I have a lot of things to do today." Phoebe let out a small cough.

"You should really be in bed honey." Rachel poured some sugar into her coffee.

"Last time I was sick I didn't stay in bed all day and I was fine by the end of the day. So that's what I plan on doing today. Not go home. Hey Joey." Phoebe said as she saw him walk into Central Perk with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey." He smiled and sat down.

"Where's Chandler?" Monica asked. He didn't show up at all the night before and she didn't see him when she went over to his place.

"He spent the night at Kathy's." Joey smiled.

"Yay! He got some!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"WHAT!" Monica screamed causing everyone to look at her.

"What's wrong with that?" Rachel asked.

Monica began to blush. "I.. um.. lost $20 to him..."

"You made a bet too?" Phoebe asked sipping her tea.

"Who'd you bet?" Joey smiled.

"Ross. I owe him $20."

"Really?" Rachel asked and took a sip of her coffee. "He owes me 20."

"Hey you guys." Chandler smiled as he walked over to the couch. "Monica.." He noticed that everyone was smiling at him except Monica. "What?"

"You dog you!" Joey smiled punching Chandler's arm.

"Ow."

"You can thank me later!" Joey stood up. "I have an audition to go to. Give me all the juicy details when I get back."

"Monica I need to talk to you." He said gently touching her arm.

"Aw that's sweet!" Phoebe smiled.

"What?" Monica gave Phoebe a weird look.

"He wants you to give him the money in private so you won't be embarrassed in front of us." She smiled and smiled at Rachel who returned a weird look.

Monica rolled her eyes and stood up.

Chandler followed Monica outside the coffee shop. "I'm sorry."

Monica crossed her arms and looked to the other side.

"Monica.."

"How could you sleep with her!" Monica screamed.

"I didn't sleep with her."

"Then where were you last night when I went over to your place?"

"Probably at her place. Look Monica nothing happened between us. We just had nice long conversations. Please don't be mad."

"Who said I was mad?"

"I don't know... your yelling?"

"I'm not yelling.. I'm just.. talking loudly."

"Well some may mistaken that or you know call that yelling."

"Well I don't."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No.. I'm disappointed that you didn't show up. But whatever. It's not like we're a couple or anything. So you are free to see anyone you want. Besides, I was thinking about dating other people too."

Chandler raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Who?"

Monica thought for a while. "Men.."

"Men?"

"Yes.."

"Care to narrow that down?"

"Single... men."

"Oh so you're thinking of dating single men? Well that's a good start. Are any of these men you are plan on seeing straight?"

Monica gave him an oh haha look. "I have to go get ready for work."

"Have fun looking for a single guy who may or may not be straight." Chandler smirked.

"Oh I will! You can go have fun with Katie."

"Kathy."

"Whatever. Bye!"

"Bye!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What happened to Monica?" Kathy laughed as she sipped her glass of wine.

"Well you know... " Chandler shrugged. He didn't even want to think about her.

"Wow it seemed like she was.."

"I really don't want to talk about her.. tonight's about us." What if Monica did find a single straight guy? A hot one? She certainly could have all the hott guys she wanted.

"Right.." She smiled and reached across the table to touch his hand. "So you're completely single?"

Yep he wasn't going to get any from Monica any time soon, that's for sure. He nodded and sipped his glass of wine. Why was he still thinking about her? He just said that the night was going to be about Chandler and Kathy.

"Good."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Phoebe sneezed and wiped her nose with a tissue. "Oh my god this cold is geting even worse!" She screamed s she threw the tissue onto the coffee table.

"Honey.. I don't think it's a good idea to put your .. tissues on the coffee table where anybody can touch it." Monica smiled. "I think you should put it in the trash can."

"You want to do it for me?" Phoebe smiled grabbing her tissues and handed them to Monica.

Monica smiled. "Thanks Phoebe. Now I've got the cold."

"Quit whining!"

"Sweetie I think you should go home and rest."

"I can't!"

"Honey you just said that your cold is getting worse."

"Yea! And if I go home it's going to get even more worse! Gosh Monica! Do you want me to die or something?"

"I'm sorry Phoebe."

"If it gets any worse I'll go home. But until then I'm ok."

"Mon this new lotion smells really good." Rachel said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I wanna smell!" Phoebe looked over at Rachel.

Rachel walked over to Phoebe and put her hand in front of her nose. "Good huh?"

"I can't smell it."

"Well it's good." Rachel held her hands up to her nose. "Where'd you get it Mon?"

"I don't know. One of my workers' sister started some company and she gave some to me for free."

Rachel grabbed some juice from the fridge and started shaking it. "Mon you missed the cutest thing!"

"What did I miss?"

"We met Kathy today! Oh my god. Chandler and Kathy are the cutest couple! They are so cute together!"

"When did you meet her?" Monica really didn't like to hear about Kathy. She hated her even though she didn't know her. Hearing her name was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Well right after you left for work Chandler called Kathy and asked if she wanted to hang out with him and she came by the coffee house. She is so sweet!" Rachel smiled and drank her juice.

"Yea! She's so perfect for Chandler." Phoebe said as she put a pill into her mouth and drank water. "I really think they're going to last a while."

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yea. She even laughed at all his jokes!" Rachel laughed. "You don't see that too often."

"Maybe she's fake laughing."

"No she was eating a blueberry muffin and she choked on a blueberry. It's not like our fake laughs. It's real."

"Well then she's weird." Monica turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels.

"You have to meet her. She's so nice."

"I don't think I want to." Monica shook her head.

"What? Why not? She's definitely no Janice." Phoebe threw another tissue onto the table where she was already forming a pile of tissues.

"Because I think it's a waste of time to meet Chandler's girlfriends unless it's going to be serious. It's a waste of time to meet anyone's girlfriends.. or boyfriends if they aren't going to last."

"Mon did you not hear us? We think it's going to last!"

"You've been acting really weird lately." Phoebe said standing up to throw away her tissues. "It's like you have feelings for Chandler or something." She laughed.

"WHAT!" Monica shot Phoebe a look. "I do not have feelings for Chandler. I would never have feelings for Chandler." She didn't have feelings for Chandler. Why would they think that? Sure they were having sex but that's because they were both single and.. wanted to stay fit. She did have some feelings for him. But she didn't love him. Well she did love him but only because he was her best friend for many years. She wasn't in love with him.. she might've been in like with him... she really didn't know how she felt for him.

"She's right Mon. I mean ever since Joey brought up that he was going to set Chandler up you've been acting really weird."

"Well I was trying to protect Chandler."

"Monica I think you like Chandler."

"Me too!" Phoebe called from the bathroom.

"You guys are crazy! I would never like Chandler."

"You liked Chandler when you first met him!"

"That was years ago. I didn't even know him then.. and I was fat."

"What does that have anything to do with it?"

"I thought everyone was hot when I was fat because nobody liked me."

"Whatever Monica." Rachel shook her head.

"Oh my god! This lotion is amazing!" Phoebe said as she came out of the bathroom holding a pink bottle. "I can smell again! I think my cold is gone!"

"Phoebe didn't you just take medicine?"

"Yea but I think this is the reason why I can breathe again!" Phoebe let out a huge sneeze. "Aw man!"

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you liked this chapter! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

Monica woke up with a big headache. She looked around and looked at the clock 8:24. She let out a big sneeze and plopped back down onto her pillow. She got up and slowly walked out the door where she found Phoebe, Rachel, Ross and Joey eating breakfast. They all greeted her with a good morning. She groaned and started coughing.

"You ok?" Ross asked as he brought his bowl to the sink.

"I'm fine." She sniffed and headed towards the bathroom, soundingnasaly.

"Are you sure?" Rachel wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Yes." Monica walked into the bathroom and a couple minutes later came back out. "Rach.. where's the toothpaste?"

"Oh we ran out so it's probably at our place." Joey said as he swallowed his food.

Monica moaned and walked across the hall. When she opened the door to the guys apartment she stopped when she saw Chandler and another woman sitting on the stools laughing and eating. "Sorry. I just came for the toothpaste." Kathy was pretty. Why was she so pretty? Monica walked into the guys bathroom and looked around for the toothpaste. The bathroom was very dirty. She grabbed the toothpaste and walked out of the bathroom.

"Find it?" Chandler asked as he put back the orange juice.

Monica held up the tube of toothpaste and smiled.

"I'm Kathy." Kathy said with a big smile.

"Oh.. I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you." Chandler shook his head. "Kathy this is my neighbor Monica. Monica this is my new girlfriend Kathy." He said a little awkwardly.

"Oh Monica..." Kathy gave Monica a weird look and then looked over at Chandler. "Um.. Chandler's talked about you."

"Great." Neighbor? Neighbor? Why not friend? So they weren't even friends anymore? "Nice to meet you Kathy." Monica gave her a small smile.

Kathy put out her hand, but took it back when Monica wouldn't take it. Not that Monica didn't want to but well she was sick.

"I better go brush my teeth." Monica smiled at Kathy and looked at Chandler for a while before leaving.

* * *

"Chandler I really don't want to go in there if Monica's in there. I mean it was really awkward this morning." 

"It wasn't awkward."

Kathy shot Chandler a look.

"Monica's like that every morning. She's not a morning person." He shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't worry. Besides she's probably at work." He kissed Kathy's cheek. "My friends love you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She smiled and took his hand as they walked into Central Perk.

"You guys are so cute!" Rachel smiled.

"Thanks." Kathy smiled.

"Guess what!" Phoebe said with a big smile.

"What Pheebs?" Chandler laughed.

"My cold has officiallybeen gone for a week!"

"That's great!" Chandler smiled and wrapped an arm over Kathy's shoulder.

"Yea but Monica has it." Rachel tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Yea but she got it much worse then I had."

"Is she ok?" Chandler asked trying to sound very casual.

"Yea. But she's trying to pretend like nothings wrong."

"It's Monica. What do you expect?"

"Rach.." Monica said as she walked into the coffee shop holding a shoe in each hand. "Rach.." Monica was sounding more nasaly then earlier.

"Honey what are you doing out of bed?" Rachel asked stroking her arm.

"I was cleaning."

"You're supposed to be in bed."

"Phoebe didn't stay in bed."

"You're much sicker then I was. If I were that sick I'd be in bed."

"But I'm not sick." Monica began to walk over to the empty space near Phoebe and stopped. "Hey Chandler. Hey Kathy I didn't see you guys."

"Hey." Kathy smiled and looked over at Chandler.

"You sound very sick to me Mon." Chandler said removing his arm around Kathy and folding his hands together.

"I'm fine. I better get going to work.." Monica handed Rachel her shoes and started towards the door.

"Monica what am I supposed to do with these shoes?" Rachel yelled but Monica couldn't hear her because she was already out the door. She rolled her eyes and put the shoes onto the floor. "I can't find the other shoes to these."

"Wow Monica's really sick.." Chandler said looking out the window and saw Monica looking at him and quickly walking away when she saw him look at her. "Someone better stop her from going to work before she gets people sick."

"Yea I'll do it. I have to go put these shoes back into the apartment." Rachel stood up and grabbed the heels on the floor. "I'll see you guys later."

"Yea I have to go too." Phoebe grabbed her purse. "Have fun." She smiled and followed Rachel out.

Kathy and Chandler sat quietly for a while. "So was that awkward? Or is Monica just always like that?"

"She's sick."

"I don't think that's why Chandler. I think it's because she still has feelings for you."

"I don't think so. That's Monica. She has a lot of pride. If she's sick she's going to pretend like she's ok."

"I'm not talking about her being sick Chandler! She practically ran out of here when she saw us."

"Kathy she wanted to go to work ok?"

"Chandler why are you pretending like it wasn't awkward when it really was? Do you still like her or something?"

"No. "

"Well it seems like you do."

"I don't."

"Chandler this isn't going to work out if you have feelings for her."

"Well I don't. I'll prove it to you. Come over to my place tonight for dinner."

"Ok.." She smiled and kissed him.

"So that means you can't bring up Monica tonight. Ok?"

"Ok." Kathy smiled.

"Ok." Chandler smiled and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Chandler closed the drawer and walked over to the girls apartment. "You ok Mon?" He walked over to Monica who was leaning against the doorframeof her bedroom with her eyes closed and her hand over her eyes.

"Yea. Just a little dizzy." She said opening her eyes,and walking over to the table and grabbed a white medicine bottle and tried to open it.

"Need help?"

"No." She said pushing the bottle down and twisting it. "I hate these bottles!" She said as she banged the bottle against the table.

Chandler grabbed the bottle away and tried to open it. "Where are you going?"

"Return those." Monica pointed at the videos on the table and started to cough.

"I don't think you should go. You look terrible."

"Thanks."

"I think you should go to bed."

"I can't."

"Monica you're really sick."

"No I'm not." Monica grabbed the bottle away from Chandler and started banging it against the table. "I need to return those."

"Where's Rachel?"

"She went to some fashion show."

"Phoebe?"

"Date. Ross has Ben and Joey has a date."

"I'll return them for you then."

"Chandler I don't think so. You're all dressed up. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Matches."

"That drawer." Monica pointed and put the bottle onto the table and grabbed the videos. "Have fun on your date.. Kathy seems really nice." Monica nodded with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Are we still friends?" Monica said looking down and then up at him.

"Yea.. " He smiled. "Come here." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He kissed her on the forehead. "Oh my god. Monica you're burning up." He said putting a hand to her forehead.

"I'll be fine."

"I'm serious Mon. You're really hot. How many jackets are you wearing?"

"Three. I'm freezing."

"Monica you're going to overheat."

"I'm fine Chandler. " Monica smiled and walked over to the door. "Go have fun with your girlfriend."

Chandler took the videos away from Monica. "I want you to go to bed."

"No."

"Monica."

"Chandler."

"Go change. I'm going to go make a call and I'll be back."

"Chandler you don't have to cancel for me."

"I do. Go change and I'll make you some soup."

Monica smiled. "You don't know how to make soup."

"Yes I do."

"Really?"

"Yes. I make it all the time!"

"Sure." Monica laughed.

"Go change."

"Yes father." Monica smiled and walked to her room. She stopped at the door and turned around.

He smiled. "I'll be back."

She smiled back and proceeded to her room.

Chandler walked into his apartment and found Kathy coming out of his room. "Hey.."

"Hey. Where were you?"

"Over at Monica's."

"Oh.. whatwere you doing over there?"

"I have to cancel tonight. I'm sorry.."

"Why?" She asked a little hurt.

"I'm gonna help Monica. She's really sick."

"Weren't you going to prove to me tonight that you have no feelings for her?"

"She's my friend Kathy."

"Really? Cause earlier you referred to her as your neighbor."

"Well she is my neighbor and my friend."

"I don't think we should see each other any more. Because I know you like her. I don't want our relationship to go any further because I don't want to get hurt."

"Well if you're not going to trust me then yea I don't think we should see each other."

"Fine." Kathy said storming out.

Chandler shook his head and walked over to his room to change. He didn't care that he was no longer with Kathy. It wasn't like they were serious or anything. They had only been going out for like 2 weeks and they didn't do anything but kiss and go on dates. He only did it to make Monica mad. He hated kissing Kathy. It was weird and just wrong. He preferred Monica's kisses, her kisses were like heaven. He didn't know how to make soup. Other then pouring soup from a can into a pot. And he still wasn't sure when it was done. He had to go buy soup from the restaurant across the street. He finished changing and ran down the stairs and bought some soup. When he came back up he poured the soup into a bowl and walked over to Monica's. "Hey."

"Hey." She smiled. "That took a while. I began to think you wouldn't show up."

"Had to make the soup." He smiled and placed the bowl in front of her.

Monica put the spoon into her mouth. "Mmm.. tastes just like the soup from that new restaurant across the street.."

"That must mean I'm pretty good huh?"

Monica laughed.

"I'm gonna go return these videos and I'll be back. K?"

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you Chandler."

"Anything for you." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long delay. We can blame school for that. heh. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Monica slowly opened her eyes. It was completely dark. She didn't like the darkness. The only light was the light from the street. She stood up to turn the light on and stopped when she found Chandler sleeping at the kitchen table. She smiled and walked over to him touching his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and found Monica standing behind him. "Mon? What are you doing up?"

"I just woke up. Why are you sleeping at the table?"

"I fell asleep. Go back to sleep. I'll be here." He said closing his eyes and used his arm as a pillow.

"Go home and sleep." Monica said pushing his shoulders a little.

"No. I have to stay." He stayed in the same position.

Monica smiled and walked back to the couch. "Fine if you're going to stay don't sleep at the table. I don't want to clean your drool in the morning."

"Fine." Chandler mumbled and stood up walking slowly to the chair beside the couch..

"Thank you for staying." Monica lay down.

"Not a problem." He smiled propping his feet onto the table.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night with Kathy."

"Eh... don't worry about it."

"So how are you guys doing anyway?"

"Well... we broke up."

"What? When?"

"When I went over to my apartment.. lets not talk about this please."

"Oh my god.. It's because of me isn't it? Chandler I'm so sorry. I told you, you should've gone on that date. I could've taken care of myself. Chandler call her and tell her that it's my fault... " She felt so bad. She didn't want to break them up. Sure she wasn't happy about them being together but she wanted Chandler to be happy.

"Monica stop."

"I'm sorry Chandler."

"It's not your fault. Look Mon I went out with Kathy to piss you off because you made me mad when you didn't want to believe me when I said I didn't sleep with her. Kathy was fun for a while but.. I really missed you. And I want to try us again.. I'll tell you want happened with me and Kathy later. But.. I really want to be with you. That is if you want to."

"I do want to."

Chandler smiled and got up to sit next to her. "You do?"

Monica nodded. "I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"I'm the one who should be sorry..." He whispered moving closer to her.

"Call it even." Monica whispered and moved away. "I'm sick."

"I don't care." He smiled kissing her passionately.

She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "But this time... we only see each other."

"Good idea." He kissed her again.

"Rachel home?" Monica whispered as she pulled away.

"Yea." He whispered back. "You know her. She sleeps like a rock."

"Lets go to my room." Monica took his hand and lead him to her room. She closed the door and walked over to the bed kissing Chandler who was sitting on the bed. "I've missed you."

"Me too." He said moving over so she could hop up.

She started playing with his fingers. "I feel so comfortable whenever I'm with you. I mean it feels right.. I feel good when I'm with you." She kissed him one more time and rested her head on his chest.

"Me too." He said wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Why don't you go back to sleep? We'll talk more in the morning."

"K." Monica said quietly. "Night."

He kissed the top of her head. "Night."

* * *

Monica woke up and found Chandler staring at her. She smiled. "Morning." 

"Morning." He smiled and kissed her hand. "I miss waking up next to you."

"Me too." Monica smiled and kissed him. She looked over at the clock. "Oh no. It's 9, everyone's probably in the kitchen. What do we do?" Monica asked sitting up.

Chandler got out of bed and walked to the other side of Monica. He took her hand and walked to the door.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see." He smiled and opened the door. Monica was right. Everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Morning!" Chandler said happily.

"Hey." Phoebe bit into a banana. "What are you doing in Monica's room?"

"I slept in there." He smiled and lead Monica to the kitchen.

"What were you doing sleeping in my little sister's room?" Ross glared at Chandler.

"Just sleeping." Chandler shrugged and pulled out a chair for Monica. "Orange juice sweetie?"

Monica gave Chandler a weird look. "Yes please." She watched Chandler pour her a cup of orange juice and she sneezed.

"Bless you darling." He handed her the cup of orange juice and pecked her on top of the head.

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel watched Chandler confused.

"I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend."

Ross started choking on his cereal.

"Oh my god Ross!" Rachel said handing him his cup of coffee and slapping him on the back.

Ross' choking calmed down and he glared at Chandler. "BOYFRIEND!"

Chandler's eyes grew wider as Ross stood up and got closer to him. "Uh... yes?"

Ross got really close to Chandler.

"I really did not think this through." Chandler scrunched up his face hoping that Ross wouldn't punch him or kick him where he didn't want to be kicked. "We got together in Montauk and umm.. well we had a lot of sex but it was nothing serious..." Chandler stopped when he saw Ross' face look even more angry.

"You're having sex with my sister!" Ross yelled.

"Oh no. No no no. I meant... umm... that we wanted to. Not that.. we did... I.."

"Chandler stop. Ross leave him alone." Monica said trying to pull Ross away from Chandler.

"He's sleeping with my sister!"

"I know! I'm her! Ross just leave him alone. I'm a big girl I can date whoever I want."

"But this is Chandler." Ross said pointing at Chandler. "I don't think you guys will wo..." He stopped and turned around to look at Chandler. "Wait Kathy's your girlfriend."

"Yea. Is this a joke?" Joey smiled. "Cause it wasn't a very good one." He laughed.

"No it's not. Kathy and I broke up last night."

"So my sister's like a rebound!" Ross' eyes narrowed. "How could you take advantage of her? You know she's sick! You probably got her to sleep with you after she took her medicine..."

"STOP!" Chandler yelled. "No Monica's not a rebound. No this isn't a joke. I would never take advantage of her. Kathy was just someone who was supposed to throw you guys off since you guys heard me and Monica. Monica and I had a little thing and we were over... and now we're together and I love her and Kathy and I are..."

"WHAT!" All 5 of them yelled.

"Broken up.." Chandler said a little more scared then he was before.

Monica smiled. "You love me?"

Chandler's eyes widened. "WHAT!"

"You said you love me."

"No I didn't." Chandler said shaking his head with big eyes.

"Yea you did. I love you too." Monica wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She was surprised to hear that he loved her. She didn't really remember him telling any woman that he loved them. She wasn't too sure if he even said that to his mother.

Chandler rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. "I love you." He whispered.

Monica smiled. "Me too." Monica smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

Chandler hugged her and looked over at everyone else. They all looked very happy. Even Ross.

"You guys!" Ross said with a big smile. He looked over at the gang with a hand to his heart. "Aw." Ross walked up to Monica and Chandler and wrapped his arms around them. "I'm so happy for you guys!" He looked back over at the gang. "You guys! They're in love!"

Rachel smiled. "You guys are so cute."

"That would explain the Monica sex noises." Phoebe nodded.

"Yea it does." Joey nodded and bit a piece of toast.

"What happened with Kathy?" Rachel asked bringing her plate to the sink.

"I'll tell you about it later." Chandler smiled and wrapped his arms around Monica's waist.

"I have to get to work right now. But I want to hear everything about you guys when I get back."

Chandler kissed Monica's head. "I think I'm gonna go shower honey."

"Ok." Monica kissed him on the cheek and watched him leave. It was really weird kissing him in front of everyone. It was nice that she could do it though. She turned around and found everyone staring at her. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth."

"So is Chandler good in bed?" Phoebe sipped her coffee.

Monica smiled. "Oh yea."

"Really?" Phoebe's eyes widened in surprise.

"Amazing."

"AH!" Ross yelled covering his eyes. "I'M EATING!"

* * *

Chandler kissed Monica's hand. He was happy he was able to do those kinds of things with her in public. He was happy with her. He sometimes felt very awkward when he brought a woman to the coffee house. It would feel awkward because he was afraid his friends wouldn't like her. But he was very comfortable with Monica. She was one of his friends.. and he knew they all liked her. "I love you." He whispered into her ear as Ross went on about some dinosaur. He never knew it could feel so good to say those 3 words. 

Monica smiled and whispered back. "I love you too."

"Anyone want to go to the beach this weekend?" Chandler asked cutting Ross off.

"That would be great." Rachel smiled. "I really need to work on my tan."

"Me too." Monica smiled.

"That sounds good. I can show off my new pecks." Ross smiled.

"HA!" Rachel said out loud. "Oh please neither of you have pecks."

"Hey! I work out." Ross defended himself.

"Right." Joey laughed.

"I do!" He screamed.

"I'll show you." Ross said about to pull off his shirt.

"Ok Ross this is a coffee house not a strip club. " Phoebe laughed.

Chandler kissed Monica's head. "Love you." He said kissing her head again.

"I've never heard Chandler say I love you and now he just can't stop saying it." Phoebe smiled. "You guys are so cute together. Your welcome."

"For what?" Monica asked holding onto Chandler's hand.

"Well I did bring you two together."

"Uh.. no you didn't." Chandler laughed.

"Yes I did. If it weren't for me wanting to go to Montauk you two would've never gotten together."

"I think it was my whole that brought them together." Joey nodded. "And if I would've peed on Monica they wouldn't be together. So they should say thank you to me. You can do that by buying me a sandwich."

"Yea but they would have to thank me because if it weren't for me then they wouldn't have met." Ross pointed out.

"Ok! We get it." Chandler smiled. "We thank all of you."

Joey started laughing.

"What?" Chandler gave Joey a funny look.

"I can't get over the whole Ross with pecks." Joey continued to laugh even harder.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews! This is it! Did you like this? I hope you did. Now I have to go finish my other fic.After I finish that I think I will be done with fics. I'm not sure yet.. but anyway ... Please review!**


End file.
